See You Around
by Elemental Serenity
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, plant the bombs, get out. But we had to leave a man behind that day. We had to leave my best friend.


**I'm not happy with this story as is. I'm just not. xD But I wanted to upload and see what you guys think so far.**

**And yes, I'm still working on "You Can't Kill a Ghost", no worries. ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Son of a bitch!"

Roach almost smirked at Worm's crazed outcry, despite their situation. However his amusement was short-lived when of the enemy's bullets whizzed past his ear.

Quickly taking cover behind a nearby corner, Roach took a quick glance over at Worm who'd done the same across the hallway. However, his teammate had the extra burden of a large bundle of C4 strapped to his back – the last of many that were now spread across the compound. They'd secured most of the other bundles to anything highly flammable – now they just needed one on the main circuit board for reassurance.

"Worm. Roach. What's your status?" MacTavish asked hastily through their earpieces. From his side, it sounded like he and Ghost weren't faring as well either.

When he heard the sound of footsteps beginning to approach above the gunfire, Roach swung his sidearm around the corner and fired three shots into the man's head, ducking back to avoid another volley of bullets.

"We're almost to the control room, we need five more minutes," Roach panted. He took a quick glance around the corner, making sure the enemies were still a fair distance away, before motioning Worm to go. Worm nodded.

They turned the corner simultaneously, firing a hail of fire at their enemies. One by one, they all fell. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Roach heard his captains say they were already done securing their half of the base. _Showoffs._

"Clear, let's move!" Worm shouted, running forward.

However, a tango they'd both missed waited just ahead. And neither saw him until it was too late.

Roach's eyes widened when he realized far too late what was about to happen.

"WORM!"

Two magnum shots were heard, then Worm's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Roach took aim and quickly took down the man who'd shot at his teammate, but he knew there was no hope for the fallen man. He hurriedly made it to Worm's side, feeling his neck.

Roach sighed, pressing his finger to his earpiece. "Worm's down. I'm moving to the control room on my own." He gently began lifting the package of C4 from Worm's pack, averting his eyes from the painful image of his dead comrades' face.

After a long pause, Roach finally heard Soap. "Alright lad, hurry up. Dustoff is in five minutes!"

Roach, while keeping the C4 from jostling as little as he could, began sprinting down the hallway. Luckily there were few enemies left, as most had either fled or been taken down in the process of trying to defend the control room.

It wasn't long before Roach made it to his destination, taking down the last few enemies that stood in his way. He did a quick scan of the room, and when he was confident that it was empty, he swiftly got to work securing the explosives to the main board.

"Roach, what's taking you so long?" Soap's anxious voice rang over his earpiece.

_Shut the fuck up! _Roach growled in his head, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. _Focusing, damnit!_

"C4 is secure," Roach assured once he'd finished. He pressed the timer into the front of the package, setting it for a minute and a half. He only needed to run the short distance outside, and he could already hear the heli waiting.

"1.5 minutes til the fireball, let's get out of here!" Roach informed his captains.

"We're getting in the heli now, get your arse up here!" Ghost exclaimed.

Roach smirked as he ran. Good ole Ghost.

He took a deep breath and squinted as the bright daylight reflected off of the snow and on his face. But he could see the dark form of the helicopter, still a few hundred feet away and approaching, and continued running.

"We see you Roach, come on!" Soap yelled out, his voice obviously filled with relief.

Roach felt the relief he heard in his captain's voice, and picked up his pace. However, he heard Ghost suddenly gasp and yell out, "Roach! Tango on your six!"

Before he could even react, Roach felt a blinding pain in his chest.

The sudden impact from the blow as well as his momentum sent him sprawling onto the ground when the pain made his body go numb. All he could feel was pain. His vision blurred, and in his dazed state, he could see the blood pouring from his mouth and onto the pristine snow.

"ROACH!" Soap screamed.

"S-Soap," Roach gasped – one of his lungs must have been hit with the shot. When he realized the heli was still coming towards him, his brain suddenly cleared in panic.

"C-Captain, you…" gasp, "h-have to leave," gasp. How much longer could he keep breathing? He felt the blood pouring in…"C4…No time…"

Roach could hear Ghost screaming frantically over Soap's earpiece. All three of them knew where this was going, and that only two were leaving.

"I-It's okay," Roach gasped out. "I-I'll see you guys…later, kay?"

* * *

Soap swallowed hard. Roach's words tore his heart in two, but he knew the kid was right - there was no time to touch down, safely get Roach into the heli, _and_ get his remaining teammates to safety. If he even waited any longer making up his mind, _none_ of them would make it.

Ghost looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to give the order to go get Roach, but in return he gave the lieutenant a remorseful look.

"See you around, bug," Soap sighed, his voice thick and shaking with choked-back emotion.

Ghost gave MacTavish a horrified stare – it could be seen even through his baklava – before looking to their fallen comrade so far away in the cold snow.

"Roach – " he began, his voice filled with desperation. However, before he could respond, a large barrage of explosions went off simultaneously across the compound, sending a hellish array of fire and smoke bursting into the air.

The passengers in the helicopter stared horrified for a moment, but were knocked sideways when the impact of the explosions slammed the vehicle sideways. Nikolai struggled to maintain control for a moment, but was able to back the heli sideways and slightly further from the damaging flames.

"ROACH!" Ghost cried out, launching himself towards the door before being caught by Soap, who other than struggling to restrain his partner, held a painfully stoic face. His eyes glittered in the orange glow of the flames, but he'd never admit to it.

"Take us home, Nikolai," Soap instructed quietly, his voice tight.

Nikolai gave the broken officers a worried glance, but silently did as he was told.

Ghost struggled until the mile-high flames were no longer in sight and the white treetops were all that remained. In exhaustion and grief, he collapsed against his superior's shoulder. His muffled sobs lasted for nearly half an hour; Soap was shocked, but said nothing. He understood.

Soap glanced out the side of the heli, and closed his eyes. "See you around, bug."

* * *

**So who is speaking in the story summary? I know who I want it to be, but I'll let you decide. ;)**

**Review? 'Cuz you love me? :D**

**Meg  
**


End file.
